Leroy Sané
Leroy Sané (German pronunciation: ˈza.nɛː, French pronunciation: sa.ne; born 11 January 1996) is a German professional footballer who plays as a winger for Schalke and the Germany national football team.12 Contents 1 Club career 2 International career 3 Personal life 4 Career statistics 5 References 6 External links Club career Leroy Sané began playing football in 2001 in the youth-team of SG Wattenscheid 09, for which his father had played earlier. In 2005 he joined Schalke 04. Three years later he moved to Bayer Leverkusen. In 2011 Sané returned to the youth academy (Nachwuchsleistungszentrum) of Schalke 04. On 21 March 2014, Sané signed a three-year professional contract with Schalke 04 running until 30 June 2017.3 Sané made his Bundesliga debut on 20 April 2014 in a match against VfB Stuttgart.4 He replaced Max Meyer after 77 minutes in a 1-3 away defeat.4 International career On 28 August 2015, Sané was first appointed by Horst Hrubesch in the German U-21 team, when he was nominated for the friendly against Denmark and for the 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship qualifier against Azerbaijan.5 On 3 September 2015, Leroy Sané made his debut in the U-21 of Germany, when at 2-1 win in the friendly in the Lohmühle in Lübeck against Denmark he was substituted after 73 minutes for Julian Brandt.6 Sané received his first call up to the senior Germany team on 6 November 2015 for friendly against France.7 On November 13, 2015 Sané was substituted in the 61st minute for Julian Draxler in said friendly match against France in Saint-Denis, a 0-2 defeat.8 Personal life Sané is the son of former German rhythmic gymnast champion Regina Weber and former footballer and Senegalese international Souleyman Sané.39 Souleyman Sané was raised in France; he came to Germany via his service in the French army. Leroy Sané was born in Essen and raised near the Lohrheidestadion in Wattenscheid.10 Leroy has dual German and French citizenship.11 Career statistics Club performance League Cup Continental Other Total Ref. Club League Season App. Goals App. Goals App. Goals App. Goals App. Goals Germany League DFB-Pokal Europe Other Total Schalke 04 Bundesliga 2013–14 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 0 1 2014–15 13 3 0 0 1 1 0 0 14 4 2015–16 33 8 2 0 7 1 0 0 42 9 Total 47 11 2 0 8 2 0 0 57 13 Last updated: 14 May 2016 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Leroy Sané profile at Soccerway 2.Jump up ^ "Leroy Sane". FC Schalke 04 (in German). Retrieved 5 August 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Sane commits to Schalke". Schalke 04. 21 March 2014. Retrieved 27 August 2014. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Stuttgart vs. Schalke 04 3 - 1". Soccerway. 20 April 2014. Retrieved 5 August 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Brandt & Co.: Hrubesch holt 17 Neue". kicker online (in German). Olympia Verlag GmbH. 28 August 2015. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 6.Jump up ^ "Sieg trotz Rückstand: DFB-Elf zeigt Moral". kicker online (in German). Olympia Verlag GmbH. 3 September 2015. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "Gomez returns, Trapp and Sané selected". dw.com. 6 November 2015. Retrieved 12 November 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Frankreichs Sieg verkommt zur Fußnote". kicker online (in German). Olympia Verlag GmbH. 13 November 2015. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Zocher, Thomas (25 March 2014). "Schalke reward academy star Leroy Sane with two-year deal". SkySports.com. Retrieved 26 April 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Philipp Rentsch (2015-05-26). "Leroy Sane: Nicht einfach zwischen den Welten zu switchen". westline (in German). westline GbR: Aschendorff Medien GmbH & Co. KG und WestOnline GmbH & Co. KG in Gesellschaft bürgerlichen Rechts. Retrieved 2015-08-26. 11.Jump up ^ Fabian Kunze (2015-11-11). "Senkrechtstarter Leroy Sané: Eine Chance in der deutschen Nationalmannschaft". EUROSPORT (in German). Retrieved 2015-11-14. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Leroy Sané. Leroy Sané profile at Fussballdaten Category:Living people Category:German footballers Category:Bundesliga players Category:FC Schalke 04 players Category:FC Schalke 04 II players Category:Association football forwards Category:Association football wingers Category:German people of Senegalese descent Category:Germany youth international footballers Category:Sportspeople from Essen Category:Germany under-21 international footballers Category:Germany international footballers Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players